


Blue Moon

by kuroko_seijuuro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroko_seijuuro/pseuds/kuroko_seijuuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Legend says that when you spend the blue moon with someone, that person will be your soulmate." Kise told me. "Oh please! Don't tell me you believe in that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! This is my second fic and a fic before I go to college. I probably did this for three hours on my phone. This time, it's AkaKuro. Yesterday was a Blue Moon here (IDK if it occurs the same to where you currently are) and thus, I got inspired by a certain legend/rumor about it (is it also like that for others?). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The school bell rings. It is time for us to go to our next class. Apparently, rather than spending science class in our classroom, we went to the Astronomy Club's surprisingly large club room. Our teacher was already there when we arrived.

"Good Morning! It's rather a bit sudden but we are going to have our class here today." our teacher greeted us. "Today, we'll be studying about the moon." he continued.

A few minutes passed and I find nothing interesting since I read all about it when I was 4 years old until I heard an interesting topic. "Okay, the moon has a completes it's cycle for around 28 days or so meaning it's phases starting from New Moon to yet another New Moon happens during that duration. In the event that a Full Moon, which means all of the moon's surface facing a certain part of the Earth is illuminated, from two consecutive cycle happens in the same month, it is popularly known as a Blue Moon. I know that most of you thinks that the moon will really turn blue but it won't."

The school bell rang again. "Oh, it's already lunch? Okay. For tomorrow, I'll be seeing you here again. We will watch a documentary on planets and their moons. I will give no homework for today. Have a nice lunch!"

We immediately went back to our classroom. Kise approached me with a huge grin. "KUROKOCCHI!!!" he called out. "Kise-kun?" I replied. "You have to hear this! I mean we studied about the moon! I read this at the library once!" he excitingly said. "You went to the library? Well that's surprising!" I replied. "HOW MEAN!" He cried out. "Just joking! So, what is it that you want to tell me?" I immediately replied. "Our topic went to the Blue Moon, right?" he asked and I nodded as a reply. "Legend says that when you spend the blue moon with someone, that person will be your soulmate." Kise told me. "Oh please! Don't tell me you believe in that!" I said. "Well it's just a legend anyway!" I added. "But it's not bad when you believe in it. I mean you won't lose something when you believe in that legend... right? And apparently, tonight is a blue moon!" He said. "Well... It's true. And tonight is a blue moon? Anyway, we need to hurry. Lunch may be over soon!" I replied.

\---------

"Don't tell me you believe in that?" Aomine told me. "Of course not! I mean, how can the moon decide who a person's soulmate is?"

Akashi and Murasakibara arrived in the club room. I immediately asked him if he believed in the legend.

"Blue moon? Soulmate? I don't believe in such trivial things. A person will meet his soulmate in due time." Akashi said. I looked at Aomine with the eyes that looked like I won a debate. "As expected from Akashi." Aomine surrendered.

"As long as they give me snacks, I'm fine." Murasakibara said. "I know." Aomine lazily said.

Midorima arrived in the clubroom and Aomine immediately asked him if he believes in the legend. "Blue Moon? I only believe in Oha Asa. Today, Cancers and---" Midorima stopped when Aomine interrupted him. "Okay! I get it!"

\----------

"Okay, we'll have 10 minutes for break." Akashi said.

"Owww..." My right foot is seriously sore after I went out of balance earlier. I must have sprained it.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked. "I'm fine Akashi-kun. Though I may not join the practice for the rest of the day." I replied.

Akashi looked at the clock. "The four of you. Practice for today is over. You may go home. As for you Kuroko, I'll take you to your home and I will not take no for an answer." Akashi commanded and all I did was nod. As if I could object to it.

\-----

"What do you mean the cars all have undergone maintenance?" Akashi shouted while at the phone. "I'm terribly sorry sir. But today's the 25th of the month. It is your father's strict protocol that all vehicles must undergo maintenance on the noon of the 25th until the 27th of every month." Akashi's aide replied. He ended the call and sighed.

"Ugh. I forgot about that one... Kuroko, is it okay if we walk? I'll just carry you." Akashi asked. I mentally debated with myself for a second and I nodded. As if I had a choice.

While walking, my heart started to beat fast. I noticed that Akashi's face is slightly red. "Akashi-kun, is something wrong?" i asked. "H-huh? No! No! Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" he panicked a bit. We were silent for a while and when he couldn't bare the silence, he talked. "Can we stop by somewhere first?" he asked. "Where?" I asked. "Just trust me!"

\--------

I was taken aback by the scenery. It's top of a cliff, overlooking the town, a bench located between two trees with a clear view of the moon.

"The moon is really pretty tonight, isn't it?" Akashi asked. I nodded. My heart still beating fast. Maybe I am just nervous.

"This is my personal spot ever since I was a child. After my mother died, I can't cry in front of my father. So I go here and spend some time. This place... It really calms me down." he said.

"Then, why would you show this to me?" I asked.

"Hmm... I actually don't know..." he faced me and continued. "I just felt like I need to show this to you." My heart kept beating faster than usual.

"I think it's time to go back. Your family must be worried." he carried me in his back and walked the way back home.

\-----

We reached my house after 15 minutes of talking. My heart wouldn't calm down the entire time.

"Would you like to stay for a while and rest?" I asked.

"No thanks, my father is probably looking for me." he replied. "Take care!"

I smiled at him and thanked him for bringing me home. But still my heart won't calm down. I can't explain it, but when I remember Akashi when we are at his personal spot, I can't help but feel something for him... Could this feeling... Be love...?

"Kuroko?" he called me. "Yes?" I snapped out of my deep thoughts. "I'll be going now... Good night!" He was about to walk away when he said. "Kuroko... I think I might know why I brought you to my personal spot."

I was skeptical at first, but I was surprised when I heard the rest.

"I might be attracted to you... No... I like... No... That's not it..."

I can see his cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"I... I love you Kuroko Tetsuya."

I cannot think of a reply to him.

When I was about to reply, he spoke. "Well, I... I'll be going now, G-good night!" he started walking away.

"A-Akashi-kun! I... love you... too..." I was too embarassed of what I said that I whispered the last words.

I heard Akashi's footsteps nearing me and suddenly, Akashi wrapped his arms around me.

"Kuroko..." Akashi whispered. "I love you..." I started blushing.

I felt Akashi unwrap his arms around me and I suddenly felt his lips onto mine.

When our lips are now apart, I looked at Akashi, staring at me with a gentle smile. I blushed even more. "I love... you... too... Akashi-ku---"

I was interrupted when Akashi spoke. "Just call me Sei, Tetsuya." I nodded in reply.

"I love you too... Sei." I smiled back.

\-----

At first, I didn't believe it... Meeting your soulmate under the "Blue Moon"? It sounded ridiculous for me! But... the things that happened today made me think. Maybe it's not such a bad idea to believe. Though I may have not only found my "soulmate", I have found someone that I love. Someone that'll also love me... Under the same sky... Under the blue moon.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's basically what happened on the three hours of writing. I did the fanfic while listening to "Yume Sekai" by Haruka Tomatsu and I hope you like it :)


End file.
